


in love and war

by loading_username



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ; ), Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Conversations, David Rossi is a Good Boyfriend, David Rossi's Legendary Reputation in the BAU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grudges, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poor Aaron Hotchner, Reminiscing, Secret Crush, Secrets, Tenderness, Touching, Unprofessional behaviour, discussing the past, except not really, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username
Summary: Dave sheds some light into the complicated relationship that exists between Erin Strauss and Aaron Hotchner.Spoiler Alter: It's all Dave's fault. Kind of. Maybe.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Mention of David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally set around season three or four, I think, but the only canon thing you need to know is that Strauss is still around and making Hotch's life hard.

Hotch sighed loudly as soon as he stepped into his office, closing the door firmly behind him with a soft click.

"That bad, huh?" Dave asked with a sympathetic smile. He was sitting on the couch in the Unit Chief's office, a couple of case files open on the table before him and an empty cup of coffee pushed aside.

The glare Hotch sent his way lasted only a few seconds before being replaced with a tired, soft gaze. "I just wish I knew why she hates me so much."

"Maybe because you're damn good at your job. And she doesn't hate you," Dave added. "That's just her charming personality at work."

Hotch snorted softly as he placed on his desk the thick pile of papers he brought back from his meeting with the Section Chief. He turned to walk to Dave's side without sparing a glance at the reports still waiting on his desk.

"Don't get me wrong, I know Erin doesn't like you one bit, but she doesn't hate you either."

"You wouldn't say the same thing if you were present in one of our private meetings," Hotch said dryly before dropping on the sofa with a sigh. "And it's not just that. There are a lot of excellent agents in the Bureau that do good work, and she doesn't feel the need to make every moment of their lives hell."

"That's true, but not all of those agents have threatened her job or her possible eventual rise to the top," Dave reminded him with a lopsided smile.

Hotch shook his head. "It's more than that. I know it is."

"Maybe or maybe not," Dave said with a shrug. "Would knowing the reason change anything?"

Hotch sighed before moving to rest his head on the other man's shoulder. He usually didn't allow himself any physical contact while in the office, but after being locked in a room with Erin Strauss for over two hours he needed a little comfort. Besides, it was late, so most of the agents in the bullpen already had left for the night.

"I still want to know why."

"Of course you do." Dave took Hotch's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Something in Dave's tone made him pull back and meet his gaze. "You know," Hotch accused without any real heat.

"What?"

He gave him a pointed look.

"Why is that suddenly so damn important now?" Dave exclaimed in exasperation as he pulled away.

Hotch arched an eyebrow in surprise to the strange reaction. "You don't think I have the right to know? Maybe if I know what I did wrong I can finally apologize and try to make things better."

"You didn't do anything."

"So you do know the reason for her behavior."

Dave groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Hotch's arched eyebrow went up further.

"It's my fault, alright?"

He frowned. "How can her behavior be your fault?"

There was silence for a long time after he asked the question, but Hotch waited patiently for Dave's answer.

"Let's just say there was a certain attraction between Erin and I by the time you came to the BAU." Hotch nodded even though he was even more confused than before. What did Dave's liaison with Strauss have anything to do with him? "Nothing happened between us, though, because my attention was caught by another bright and gorgeous agent."

"Huh."

Dave turned to him with narrowed eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just- I always assumed there had been a more intimate relationship between you two at some point," Hotch admitted after a moment of hesitation. "The way you act around each other and the looks you sometimes exchange speak of a shared history." 

Dave's eyebrows reached his hairline. "All this time you've thought Erin and I slept together."

"You do have a reputation."

"I guess I do," Dave admitted with a chuckle.

Hotch shook his head, but the expression on his face was fond. Dave's days as the BAU's Casanova were long over, so he knew he had nothing to worry about. And while he couldn't deny a part of him was pleased to know Erin Strauss wasn't part of the long list of people Dave had slept with, he still didn't have the answer to his original question. "I still don't understand why that has anything to do with me."

"You want me to spell it out?"

Hotch's frown deepened, but before he could say anything in reply, a crazy and impossible idea crossed his mind as Dave's previous words echoed in his head. He found the answer to his unasked question in Dave's dark eyes.

"You never told me," Hotch said softly.

"What was the point?" Dave dismissed with a shrug. "You were married and in love and nothing I said would have changed that. It only would have made things awkward between us."

There was no point in pretending Dave was wrong. Things between him and Haley had been good back then, and even if he had the opportunity to go back he wouldn't change any of it. Because no matter how bad things were at the end of his marriage, he wouldn't have Jack without her. And he never would have cheat on her.

He pushed the thought away and cleared his throat. "I actually had a bit of a crush on you when I first came to the BAU."

"But of course you did," Dave said with a lazy smirk, but Hotch didn't miss the flicker of surprise that crossed his face for half a second before he spoke. It wasn't a surprise Dave hadn't noticed. He had years of practice hiding his feeling, and the guilt he felt as a result of it helped him ensure any improper feelings were buried deep down. 

"Shut up." Hotch tried to push him away but Dave caught his wrist and pulled him closer. He planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before letting him go.

"So. You feel better now that you know the truth?"

"I don't know," Hotch admitted with a sigh, once again resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "It's good to finally know the reason, but it also makes me mad to know Strauss has spent years punishing me for something so petty and personal when it wasn't even my fault to begin with."

"Should I apologize?"

"It's not your fault either. And it certainly explains why she started acting so hostile again when you came back."

"Started?"

Hotch lifted his head to meet Dave's eyes. "She almost kicked me out of the BAU around the time Gideon left, even after Emily refused to hand her any dirt on me."

Dave's eyebrows went up. "That sounds like a story I should hear about."

"Maybe," The younger man replied, but didn't elaborate on it. Hotch knew Dave wasn't going to let it go so easily, but he wasn't in the mood to bring up that mess right now. "She eventually saw how well the team worked together and agreed to leave us alone as long as I stayed where I am and didn't attempt to take her job."

Dave snorted. "That sounds like her."

Hotch's lips twitching into a dry little smile. "Then you came back, and Strauss went back to her usual self."

"I can talk to her," Dave offered.

He shook his head. "I've been dealing with her for years now. I can handle it."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I know just how damn good you are at handling stuff." Hotch ducked his head when he felt his cheeks warm slightly at the praise. "But if she goes too far I reserve the right to do something about it."

"Are we talking about your idea of going too far or mine?" Hotch asked with an eyebrow arched.

Dave's lips curled into a knowing smirk. "Why don't we go for a middle ground?"

"Fine," Hotch agreed begrudgingly, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He was well acquainted with Dave's protective nature.

"Perfect." Dave smiled as he brought the hand he was still holding to his lips.

Hotch rolled his eyes fondly before moving to get back to his feet, only to be stopped by the other man.

"What are you doing?"

"I have work to do."

It was Dave's turn to roll his eyes. "You always do, but it's late, so we're going home now."

"Are we?"

"Damn right we are. Come on," Dave ordered, tugging at his hand as he stood up. "Grab your things. You and I have a date with some warm food and a few glasses of wine, then straight home."

Hotch considered refusing as he watched Dave gather his things from the table, but in the end, decided to listen to the other man. The reports would still be here tomorrow morning and he did felt kind of hungry too.

Besides, an early night and dinner with Dave sounded like a good reward after a long and tiresome meeting with Strauss. Especially after what he just learned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years and years ago, but never posted. I found it when I was sorting through my documents not too long ago and so I decided to do some editing and rewriting before posting it now. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
